The Quarterback
The Quarterback Source is the third episode of Glee's fifth season and the ninety-first episode overall. It is set to premiere on October 10, 2013. It is a tribute to the late Cory Monteith and his character, Finn Hudson. Filming began on August 23, 2013. Source The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk and co-written by Falchuk, Ryan Murphy, and Ian Brennan, with special assistance from Lea Michele. Source After this episode, there will be a 3-week hiatus with the following episode, A Katy or A Gaga set to air on November 7th. Source Spoilers Plot *In the wake of Finn’s sudden death, former members of New Directions return to McKinley to remember their fallen friend. While a stoic Mr. Schue encourages all the gleeks to “memorialize him the way we do everything – by singing about it,” some of the kids find the exercise more cathartic than others. At the Hudson-Hummel home, Kurt, Burt and Carole sort through Finn’s belongings and what begins as a somber occasion blossoms into a poignant and much needed family moment. Meanwhile, Emma grows concerned when she believes Will is so busy taking care of others that he’s not allowing himself time to grieve; Santana struggles with using her “bitch” mask to hide her fond feelings for Finn, and has a run in with Bree, McKinley’s “New Santana;” and following a heart-to-heart with Coach Beiste, Puck honors Finn’s memory by making a life-changing decision about his future. Source *According to Ryan Murphy, we will not be told the cause of Finn's passing, and the episode will be about celebrating the character's life rather than grieving. The original plan was for the cause of Finn's death to be an overdose, in order to correspond with Cory's death, but it was later decided that it would have been too morbid for the fans and the cast. Source *Rachel will make her appearance in the final act of the episode. Source *Santana will play a memorable part in the episode. Source *Puck will be involved in a millitary recruitment storyline. Source Scenes *Chord, Amber, Lea, Naya, Darren, and Mark were on set. (8/23) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Naya and Becca were on set. (8/26) Source 1 Source 2 *Chord and Harry were filming on the choir Room set. (8/27) Source *Chris was on set with Romy and Mike. (8/28) Source *Dot was on set. (8/28) Source *Dot and Jayma were on set. (9/3) Source *Harry, Chord, Becca, and Jacob were on set. (9/4) Source 1 Source 2 *Iqbal was on set. (9/4) Source *Glee filmed a locker room scene for the third episode. Source *At least part of the Puck/military recruitment stuff is supposed to involve some “nerdy” people signing up with the recruiters. Source *Harry, Chris and Naya were on set wearing black suits/clothing (9/25) Source *Amber was on set (9/25) Source Music *Amber was in the studio. (8/21) Source *Rachel will sing a powerful song. Source *Amber was in the studio. (8/30) Source *Kevin was in the studio. (8/30) Source Songs Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *They will cover a few songs that Finn had sung in previous episodes. Source Guest Cast Guest Cast Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Erinn Westbrook as Bree Trivia *The title The Quarterback is a reference to the position Finn Hudson played on the football team. Gallery FinnNecklace LeaMicheleRachelBerry.png corytributejanetwitter.png E698482e11cd11e3ab2122000a9f4dc5 7.jpg Base.jpg AKAAA.png Trailers.jpg BTGT4NLIQAABLti.jpg 359px-Tumblr_msl1xuHgp51r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes